XMen: If You Love Me
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: After X-Men X-treme 19, Gambit has to make choices after he almost loses his one true love. I'll come up with a better summary later.
1. All I Ask Of You

X-Men: If you love me

****

All I Ask Of You

This is the year where hope fails you

The test subjects run the experiments

And the bastards you know is hero you hate

But anything is possible if we try

There is no reason, there is no lesson, there is no time like the present

Tell me right now what have you got to lose?

What have you got to lose? But your soul?

-Pulse of Maggots by Slipknot

****

Note: Stan Lee owns the characters, I am just barrowing them for my own fun. The passage above comes from Slipknot; I thought it was interesting so I placed it within my story. They are not as bad as they seem; actually, their new CD _Subliminal Verses Vol. 3_ is actually a very good buy. I'm glad I got it!

****

Rating: R (Adult content, language and somewhat for violence)

****

Timeline: After X-Treme X-Men number 19.

****

Dedication: I dedicate this to the Rogue and Gambit fans out there, I've been a Rogue and Gambit fan since I was a little girl and now all these years later, and I hope I can do them justice with this story. This is also dedicated to my fellow X-Men lovin' friend and author Lunakaria, the runs to the comic bookstore are always fun when you have your best friend at your side. And to Jud, my fellow Rogue and Gambit shipper, you're my muse and I hope that you enjoy this.

New Orleans

Garden District

Remy LeBeau awoke in his bed alone, the large bed seemed so empty with just him in it. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed as his vision stayed blurred. His failing vision angered him as he climbed out of bed.

"_Chere_?" he called, as he heard the shower start running in their master bathroom. He crossed the room and walked into the open bathroom. A smile touched his lips as his Devil Eyes caught the dark green eyes of Anna Marie. Up until recently she had only been known as Rogue, since her powers were gone, she'd insisted that he call her Anna. Stepping out of his boxers he opened the sliding glass door of the shower and climbed in. Anna stepped back and let him stand under the spray, the hot water warming his skin. He pulled her to him; the simple skin-to-skin contact meant more to them than words ever could at the moment. Without warning she burst into sobs.

"Shh, Anna, no need ta cry now. Dry dem eyes love," the Cajun whispered into her hair.

"Ah can't Remy, ah jus' can't."

"Why, _mon amour_?" he sought an answer that may not come.

"Cuz Remy, ah feel so guilty," confusion lit his dying eyes.

"Why?" he asked as he held his only love tighter to his water slick body.

"Ah'm selfish, tha only reason why ah'm in yah arms is cuz ah stopped yah from goin' ta Heaven. Ah forced yah ta come back when yah didn't want ta. Now yah goin' blind and its all mah fault. On top of that we're powerless, cuz we died an' came back. Ah'm too damn selfish for mah own good," she cried, he held her strong against him, seeking to sooth her sobs.

"Shh, dat's ok _chere_. Losin' mah vision ain't so bad cuz I'm here wit yah. I'm glad yah pulled me back, yah my savin' grace-"

"No! No, ah'm not!-"

"Yeah, yah are, _amour_, do yah realize what yah did fo' me? Yah died fo' me, do ya here me _chere_? Yah _died_ fo' me! Dat is somet'ing dat only yah woulda done fo' me, I love yah Anna, an' no matta what, I will." Then he simply held her close and her sobs quieted.

"Sorry Remy, ah'm so sorry," he issued a small chuckle.

"Its ok, _Chere_, its ok, Remy don't mind a bit. Dats w'at I'm here fo'. I'm here fo' yah always. Dry dem eyes, Anna, I'll make yah some breakfas'," she laughed and buried her face into his chest.

"Oh, wat am ah gonna do wit yah Cajun?" she asked, laughing softly.

"Marry _mio, chere_, make me da happiest man in da world," Anna's jaw dropped.

"Doncha play games wit me Remy, it ain't wise," Remy laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"Nah, _chere_, I ain't messin' wit yah, I want yah ta be my wife," he said, Anna smiled.

"Ah thought yah wanted ta take it slow," she insisted, Remy smiled and kissed her again.

"Nevamind da, I realized dat de only way I'll be happy is wit yah at my side as my wife, Anna," she smiled warmly at him.

"'Course ah will, sugah. Ah wanna be yah wife but can we get otta tha shower? Tha hot wata jus' gave out," that only made him laugh.

They climbed from the shower and dried off, as Anna began to blow dry her hair, Remy headed from the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later holding an engagement ring. Anna set down the blow dryer and watched with tear-filled eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. They kissed again and he hugged her tightly then headed off to the kitchen to make her breakfast. The red eyed Cajun frowned as he began to search the pantry for ingredients to make any sort of breakfast and was lucky to find bread. He returned to Anna, frowning slightly.

"_Chere_, I gotta go shoppin' if we plan on eatin' any time soon. I'm gonna go get some t'ings an' I'll be back," Remy said, Anna smiled.

"'Kay Remy, ah'll be waiting'. Ah'm gonna do things 'round tha house," She said, Remy kissed her on the lips.

"Love yah _chere_, I'll be back soon, _d'accord_?"

"_D'accord_. Love yah too Remy," Anna said, speaking French, which was her little known second language. Remy smiled and left their home, a smile on his lips.

When he returned he immediately knew something was wrong. He set the bags down on the counter and called out for Anna.

"Anna!" there was no answer. "Anna!" he called again and headed for the balcony that wasn't opened when he left. As a breeze blew in a familiar scent caught his nose and he knew it all too well. The metallic scent of blood made his stomach turn as he bolted out onto the balcony. His dimming vision hindered him for a moment and faintly in the distance he heard jazz being played on a street corner. There was a lake of blood on the floor of the balcony and broken glass beneath his shoes. He began to follow the trail out of the house and to the large garden. In the center of the garden, Anna lay in a pool of blood not breathing.


	2. Let Me Go

X-Men: If you love me

****

Let Me Go

"Never caught my breath

Every second I'm without you I'm a mess

Ever know each other

Trust these words are stones

Why cuts aren't healing

Learning how to love"

-I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used

****

Note: Stan Lee owns the characters, I am just barrowing them for my own fun. The idea for my original character that is a kind hearted Doctor is based on the movie and novel Frankenstein by Dean koontz. It is an excellent movie and worth to read.

****

Rating: R (Adult content, language and somewhat for violence)

****

Timeline: After X-Treme X-Men number 19

---

Medical Center of Southwest Louisiana

__

"What do we have?"

"An open skull fracture, minor lacerations, there is signs that we she has a massive hemothorax and lots of broken bones. Lets get moving!"

"What in the hell happened to her?"

"Simply put, torture, I'm surprised she's still alive. What's the motive?"

"Don't you recognize her? She's one of the mutants that just was dubbed a hero on the news,"

"Really, wait, isn'tshe the untouchable one, Rogue?"

"Yeah, but I've been touching her this whole time and nothings happened."

"This was a hate crime against mutants, too bad her attacker didn't realize she isn't one anymore. Come on, she's fading fast."

---

Remy paced in the waiting room, rapidly and unconsciously shuffling cards between his agile hands. Anna had been in the ER for hours without so much as a word spoken to him on her condition. He had called the others who had been staying in Anna's mansion who had been gone for the day during the time of the attack and since he had left the house. James "Logan" Howlett, the mighty Wolverine, and Ororo Munroe, the weather Goddess, were the first to know. Since they got the news Ororo had been letting the elements weep for her fallen friend. They passed along the message and the others were on their way.

As Logan went into, he gently pushed Ororo in her wheelchair, gritting his teeth. Ororo could sense his anger and lifted her hand and placed it on his.

"Easy Logan," she whispered.

"Sorry, darlin', but no can do. When I get my hands on him, I'm kicking Cajun ass," Ororo sighed angrily, her blue eyes blazing.

"What good will that do? Nothing! Please, Logan, for me, calm down," Logan paused and stared down into the face of the Goddess, his Goddess.

"For you, Ororo, only for you. But I'm still gonna give him a piece of my mind," Ororo smiled and he leaned down and kissed her.

"That better be all," she said, once the kiss broke.

---

The first thing Remy knew after spotting Logan and Ororo, was the short Canadian grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off of the ground. Rage seethed through Logan as he began to yell at Remy, venting his frustration for the harm that had befell Anna. Remy glanced to Ororo for help and she shrugged, unable to do anything about Logan's rage.

"You son of a bitch, you're lucky that you and Anna are together again. If you weren't, I'd rip out your heart. You don't get it do you? You're pissin' and moaning' about losing your powers because it's not in your nature but did you think about Anna for a moment? For her, this was the one chance to have a normal life, one that even you with your power, you can still have. She can finally be touched and touch someone else. She's not used to being vulnerable, for the first time she is normal. If you truly cared for her, you'd see it from not your benefits but from hers, you selfish bastard," Logan spat, claws sliding out of his skin and touching Remy's throat. Just then the Doctor came from the ER, face emotionless.

"Excuse me, are you here for Ms. Darkholme?"

"What?" Logan, Ororo and Remy asked together, the female woman shrugged.

"It's the name she's registered as," she explained.

"Like hell, her name is soon ta be LeBeau," Remy spat, Ororo sent him a dazzling smile as Logan promptly dropped him.

"Congratulations," she said, Remy rubbed his tailbone as he got up.

"T'anks Ororo. Now how is _ma fille_?" he asked, the Doctor who watched with a small smirk on her lips.

"Ok, soon to be _Mrs. LeBeau_, is in critical condition but she'll pull through, eventually. She's in and out, and for the next few hours its touch and go. You may see her though, I don't think it will matter since she's sedated."

Remy thanked the woman and followed her to the ICU where the sight of Anna laying motionless on the bed. Tears immediately stung his eyes, causing his vision to get worse than before.

"Excuse me, Mr. LeBeau, may I ask you something's?" the Doctor asked, her voice was soft as she closed the door behind her.

"Sure, shoot, Doc," he said, as he crossed the room and took Anna's limp hand. The woman pulled up a chair beside him and sighed heavily.

"For starters, my name is Bianca DuPres, I am aware that you and your cohorts in the waiting room are mutants."

'_Oui_, most people know dat now," Remy stated.

"Well, I am certainly not human. I was created in a lab from body parts and organs 200 years ago. Since my creation I have developed mutant powers. I can see through the eyes of murderers, I can hypnotize on whim and I can do this…" she trailed off and took out a coin, flipped it in the air, Remy watched it arced into the air and it vanished. Then with a snap it reappeared between her thumb and middle finger. Remy smiled, the magic trick making him smile.

"Nice trick, Doc, anyt'ink else dat I should know?"

"I have two hearts, my arteries and veins are made for double hearts. My skull is thick as armor then two livers and an eleven-ounce spleen; the regular size is seven ounces. It has given me super strength and speed, and I cannot be killed. Lightning brought me to life and it has given me a soul. Right now the man who harmed your Anna is on the hunt for her and others. He is near, I will take care of him if you wish," Remy smiled and shook his head.

"Dat won't be necessary but when _mon copain_ Hank McCoy comes talk ta him about yeh abnormal yeh'll fascinate him," the Cajun replied Bianca laughed.

"Good to know, I'll be down the hall if you need me," she said as she bowed out of the room.

Remy sighed and gently kissed her hand then cradled it to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry _chere_, I feel like I'm to blame fo' dis, I swear to yah Anna, I will make him pay," Remy vowed, a loud knock burst through the silence and the door opened. Logan rumbled in, anger still visible in his face.

"Tessa, Jean, Scott, Hank, Kurt and Kitty have all arrived, go talk to 'em, I want to see her," Logan said, Remy sighed, not wanting to leave Anna but knew he only had two options. One, go on his own, or Two, be thrown out by the angry Canadian. Remy kissed Anna's forehead and whispered '_I love you_', as he left. Logan growled at him as the Cajun passed, then took the seat beside Anna.

"Hey darlin'," he whispered, dropping his voice affectionately, his hand taking hers. "Doesn't seem like too long ago we were just like this, only then, then you could save yourself. You're human now, Anna. I want to help you but I can't, its up to you know," he let go of her hand and touched her face, for once he wished he could feel his power, his life, leech into her body. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes; a tear fell from his eyes and onto her cheek. As he brushed it away, he watched her eyelids twitch and flutter.

"Hey darlin'," he whispered again, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey Logan, how yah doin' sugah?" she asked, her voice raspy and harshly above a whisper.

"I'm fine, its you I'm worried about," he said, Anna sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"Call Tessa," she said, visibly pained, immediately Logan knew what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure about this, Anna? You're giving up your one shot at a normal life."

"Ah know that, Logan, Ah know what Ah'm givin' up. Ah've had time tah think. Its foolish tah think yah can change nature, yah can't, Logan…" her voice dropped and a ragged sob tore from her throat. "Ah just lost mah first child, if Ah don't do this, Ah may neva get tha chance tah have anotha child. Ah want a family, Logan, Ah want ta be married and Ah want ta be a motha," Logan smiled and moved the railing on the side of the bed down so he could sit beside her on the bed.

"And you will, Anna, before I call Sage, I think we should all get the chance to have some one-on-one time withcha. Its only fair," Anna laughed, it was a wheezing sound that was more like a hiss.

"Since when did fair matta tah tha Mighty Wolverine?" Logan smiled.

"When it comes to the well being of my closest friends, now hush up, you're ruining the moment," he said as he held in a friendly manner. Anna sighed and placed her head on his chest, a few moments later she fell asleep. When she woke, she saw Tessa standing over her, jumpstarting her powers once more.

"Forgive me Remy," she whispered as she fell back to unconsciousness.


End file.
